


Going Away to College

by spaceyalien182



Category: Blink-182
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:06:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceyalien182/pseuds/spaceyalien182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically my sad attempt at writing a fan fiction about blink-182.  It is very stupid and is only meant to humor you. There need to be more blink fan fiction on this website.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Away to College

Going Away to College-

There, she left. She left with all her heart in order to tear his apart. Crumbling like a piece of bread eaten on a Sunday evening. He was unprepared for this leave. College either brings people together or tears them apart. In this case, the man was yanked out of his relationship and left behind by an eager, more established young lady.   
They used to talk after class, after school, on the weekends. They use to laugh about many peculiar subjects; music, art, life, dicks. He was so scared and moped around knowing that a local college choice was not right for him. Learning that his love was leaving to another state was the worst thing that could ever happen to him. On their final day of kissing, cuddling, and making fun of the world, this man realized that he could not live without her. He wanted to follow her to New York and stalk her in any possible way to see her. She tells him to not waste his life on her.   
Honestly, his life is pretty incredible. As an intellect, he got into college practically full ride. Academically he strived throughout high school. With a 2300 on his SAT, San Diego State payed all tuition costs. However, home life was quite devastating. At age 7, his parents went through a treacherous divorce. He was forced to go from mom to dad’s house every week. His mom lives in San Diego and his dad lives in Northern California. This caused major psychological problems forming in his brain causing his thoughts to dissolve into unknown particles. Having to choose who to live with was one of the hardest decisions ever proposed. This is where she comes in.  
Josie. The most beautiful and flawless girl you will ever meet. She has long blonde hair along with extravagant green eyes. Being the life of the party, you literally cannot miss her. They would spend almost every Saturday night at a different house dancing and drinking all night long. He was a nerd and she was the most popular girl in school. Most people would bypass him at these high school parties, but she saw more than brains in his presence. She understood his mind, his thoughts, his need. They both were very fond of each other and he knew that there would be no one else in his life. The only thing stopping him was her. She thought differently. Even though she loved him with all her heart, she was a believer in other people. She believed that there are an infinite amount of soul mates out there, not just one. She used to tell him that all her life, she has found incredible boys who are perfect for her, but she will not settle for just one. He used to brush these theories off and convince himself that she was only kidding and that they would be together forever. This was his life. She was his life. All up until graduation day when young adults were freed from prison and now are ready to prosper in student loans and long nights of endless studying. This boy thought he was set for life. He thought she would be loyal and love him forever and everything she has said in the past was a lie and they would be together until the grave.   
The first week of college was okay for Mark, but he yearned in pain knowing that he will not be with her. He made her a promise. It was a promise of commitment and that this long distance relationship would work. She obviously had other plans. Even though Josie was the most exotic looking human being anyone would ever meet, Mark believed that she would stay loyal and not fall under temptations of more attractive, football players. He was dead wrong. She would haunt him within the second week of school. She sent him postcards and letters with pictures of many men and occasionally women. Now he was convinced that they were over, so he sent her a strongly worded letter entailing the lie that he has moved on and he was sleeping with three girls and he averaged about three dates a week. This major lie began to convince him that it was true. Falling in love again would never happen to him, but he fantasized that he had these “girlfriends” and life was okay. Although, this tragedy seemed to be the best part of his college life. He convinced himself that he was happy even though deep down inside his soul, she was floating with all her lies and disloyalty. He began to become distant from family and friends and peers. Professors began to watch him carefully because he would often become violent whenever love was brought up in a writing perspective. He also was absent from work often, therefore he lost his job. Mark’s world was falling apart after he realized he would never find love from a woman ever again.   
It is now the summer between his freshman and sophomore year. He is planning on visiting his father, but his sister comes to him with news that will change his life.   
She is fresh out of high school and everyone knows that means she is going to every grad party that you can think of. While at her boyfriend’s grad party she meets a very interesting boy named Tom. He claims he is in an incomplete band. Throughout the night she convinces him that he should talk to her brother named Mark and he can complete the band. Tom agrees to discuss band business with Mark, but no guarantees.   
The next day, Mark and Tom meet for the first time. The only thing that was going Mark’s brain was that Tom was one of the most attractive guys he has ever laid his eyes on. They mostly talked about their favorite bands; The Descendents, The Cure, etc. Mark now realized that Tom was the best person he has ever met. They liked the same music, had very similar sense of humor, and they had the same idea for song writing. The first song they wrote that day was called Carousel. It had a beautiful bass intro followed by killer guitar riffs and simple, but totally fucking great, drumming. This was one of the only serious songs they wrote on their first demo. There was still one thing they had to decide on: the name and if their drummer was an official member.   
They decided to sleep on the imperative decision, but they finally came to the conclusion that Scott was the infinite drummer and Blink-182 was the name that stuck. Now with this decided Mark had another major verdict to conclude: his sexuality. He thought Tom was totally hot as fuck, but somewhere deep in his heart, Josie still rested with her long, blonde, silky hair and piercing green eyes.   
Mark had to let go of Josie for good, but was Tom the answer? Yes he fucking was!   
Mark went up to Tom after only knowing him for a week and told him that he was completely aroused in his beauty. Tom said that he has always had a thing for other men, but they were strictly meant to only be friends and bandmates, not lovers. Mark lied and told him that he understood, but he was devastated.   
When they started the band in 1992, Mark had a rough year. The only living soul on the planet that made it better was Tom, but without this relationship going further than just hugging (and occasional dick grabs) Mark knew there was only one thing left for him to do in his life.   
He grabbed a gun…and killed Scott. Scott was always in the way! Mark believed that he was the reason why Tom did not hunger him. Tom secretly wanted to be with Mark, but his love for Scott had lasted for too long.   
After death, Tom mourned for Scott, but Mark just brushed it off. This is what made Tom suspicious of Mark’s homicide.   
After a month, the police gathered all the evidence that Mark left (considering that his finger prints were all over the gun left at the crime scene). Mark was sent to prison with a death sentence and he longed for Tom, but Tom never visited.  
Mark lived a very long, sad life that resulted in never finding love ever again.


End file.
